


Talking Body

by firefly124



Series: 2015 Advent Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie was obviously way too distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Body

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Advent Drabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) to this [prompt](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/snowball_zpsdubmwxdo.gif.html) and this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nlYbDjwBe2Y).

Jo should’ve known this was going to spiral out of control. She loved Charlie dearly, really, but no way in hell she was going to let her get away with ...

SPLAT

... sneaky moves like that. Jo packed her snowball quickly and got ready to return fire, but then she couldn’t find her target. 

The snow had barely started to slide down the back of Jo’s neck before she whirled around to retaliate, only to end up with Charlie’s glove caught in her parka, tangling them both into a pretzeled mess as they tumbled into the snow. For a minute, they rolled like puppies through the snow, until finally Jo was on her back, Charlie staring down at her with a maniacal grin.

“Do you yield?” Charlie demanded.

“This isn’t your queendom,” Jo retorted. 

Charlie just quirked an eyebrow.

Surging forward, Jo captured her lips, startling Charlie enough that Jo could flip them back over. Pinning Charlie’s hands on either side of her head, Jo, pulled back and smirked.

“Did you really think you could beat me?” Jo asked.

“No, but I will meet you in battle nonetheless!” Charlie replied.

“Theoden? Really?” Jo rolled her eyes. She didn’t move to let Charlie up though.

“Getting kinda chilly,” Charlie pointed out.

“Should’ve thought of that before dumping snow down my neck.”

“Fair point. Still, do you think you could let me up?”

“Only if it’s so we can go warm up inside.”

Charlie squirmed under her and smirked. “Yeah, I think we could do that.”

Jo pretended to think about it for a second before rolling back off her and up to her feet, reaching down to pull Charlie up to join her. “You’re so never getting the drop on me again.”

“Sure,” Charlie replied with a wink. “Just keep telling yourself that.”

Jo shook her head. She’d get her own back next time.


End file.
